Through the growing complexity of daily work life, the overall picture of what to do next can easily get lost. For example, jobs often have multiple layers of actions and responsibilities such as checking emails, reading through all relevant reporting, manually monitoring all important key performance indicators (KPIs), running simulations on existing data, scheduling meetings, etc. In addition, a person often has to switch back and forth from handing personal items to work-related tasks. Conventionally, there are a number of different tools for managing work/personal life such as work and personal calendars, work-related task systems, social media, tasks lists, etc. However, the person usually must log into the various systems, check different applications, check with various different people, view different calendars, and then manually organize which tasks to accomplish and which order to perform the tasks, which may result in missed activities and/or decreased productivity.